


One Devastating Day

by Jungkookiez



Series: 2Kiss Backstories and Event Stories [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2Kiss, Backstory, Fanon, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Rem Tsukishima, Ren Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungkookiez/pseuds/Jungkookiez
Summary: In the (fanon) unit 2Kiss, they had their backstories. They wouldn’t be who they are today if this hadn’t happened. Read the full story in both POVs!





	1. One Devastating Day - Ren’s POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei-Kun my partner in the fanon unit: 2Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rei-Kun+my+partner+in+the+fanon+unit%3A+2Kiss).



> This is all fanon! None of this applies to the main story in the Ensemble Stars franchise!

~~~~It was a nice sunny day outside. The birds were chirping and the sky was blue. Just a perfect day. Waking up at around 7 AM, just about time for me to get ready for school. But first I need to wake up my younger sister.  
Her name is Rem and we are both twins. We have our differences as in skin color and some other stuff but other than that we are mostly the same person.  
In the mornings I usually am the first one to wake up since I prepare our lunches for the day.  
After getting up from my own bed, I walk into Rem’s room shaking her until she wakes up. I smile before walking out the room. Going downstairs, I notice that mother was making our lunch which did not make me happy at all. “Mother!” I yelled getting her attention.  
“Hm?” Mother replied.  
“Why are you making lunch for both Rem and I?” I replied back.  
Usually I make lunch for Rem and I due to not seeing each other in class. We usually eat on the rooftop during lunch and hangout then.  
This made Ren pretty upset.  
“I thought it would be nice.”  
“N-Nice!? You know I do lunch because it’s the only time I could do something so nice for my little sister! The only time we could talk about my cooking during lunch and bond since we don’t have the same class together!” I shouted and continued, “I hate you mother! I wish you would die!”  
After saying such words, I had stormed out the house, running as far as I can to school without my lunch and without Rem. I was just upset over it.  
During lunch, I had bought both Rem and I some sandwiches from the cafeteria. “Sorry I couldn’t make lunch this morning.” I said.  
“It’s fine. At least we are having lunch together like usual.” Rem smiled.  
“Yeah you’re right.”  
I looked up at the sky noticing it was getting cloudy. I had sighed, “Just when the day was so nice out...”  
Once we had both finished eating, we went inside for our afternoon classes. Hours and hours of class but when it was finally over, we were relieved to be able to go home.  
“Rem, let’s go.” I said.  
As we both walked home, we were having a conversation about 2Wink and how we enjoy their songs and how cool they are to us.  
Once we had reached the house, a note was left from mother saying, “I had went out to get groceries be back soon! -Love Mom”  
I had placed the note on the counter once we had walked inside. “Hey Rem, turn on the TV to see if 2Wink has any new songs coming out!”  
“Okay!” Rem shouted back.  
Once Rem turned on the TV, they could not believe their eyes. “Breaking News! A woman who seems to be in there mid 40s has gotten into a car accident and died! Breaking News! ...”  
I just stood there and dropped everything I had in my hands. Huh?? Mother is dead?? I just stood there in shock. Rem however..  
... ...  
“Why..?” Rem said softly, “Why..?”  
Rem turned around to face me, with tears running down her face. She was upset but also filled with anger. As she looked at me, she shouted, “This is all your fault, Ren! If you hadn’t gotten into an argument with her over lunch and told her to die, this would have never happened!”  
Rem walked up to me and screamed, “I wish you were never born!” before storming off up to her room.  
I just stood there, until tears finally came down my face. I had realized that this is all my fault.. it’s my fault mother died.. and it’s my fault that my own sister hates me.. After a moment of being silent, I had suddenly bursted our crying realizing I had lost my own mother.  
“I’m sorry... I’m sorry..”  
I had said over and over until running up to my room.

Years later, Rem and I had finally gotten ahold of ourselves and graduated middle school. Once we had finally gotten into the school of our dreams, we had formed a unit called “2Kiss.” Our goal is to become the next 2Wink. Even though we have our ups and downs, we get over it. Though.. Rem gets mad at me very easily. I can’t help myself but feel bad.. but then again, I was the one who told my own mother to die..

  * _**~End of Ren’s POV**_




	2. One Devastating Day - Rem’s POV

It was a nice sunny day outside. The birds were chirping and the sky was blue. Just a perfect day to stay in bed.. until my older sister wakes me up..   
My older sister, Ren usually gets up before me and gets us lunch ready so we could sit outside on the rooftop and have lunch with each other. It’s the only time during the hell hole called school, I have time to talk to my own sister. After she had woke me up, I finally had to get out of bed and get ready for school.  
I got up and looked in the mirror. I really do not want to go. As I walked towards the bathroom, I heard someone yelling.   
Is that Ren? I wonder what she is yelling about. I walked over to the edge of the staircase and listened in to the conversation. I heard mother say, “I thought it would be nice.”  
“N-Nice!? You know I do lunch because it’s the only time I could do something so nice for my little sister! The only time we could talk about my cooking during lunch and bond since we don’t have the same class together!” Ren shouted and continued, “I hate you mother! I wish you would die!”  
After Ren had stormed out the house. Hearing all of this was very shocking. It’s very rare to see Ren fight with mother..  
I had put on a clean uniform and brushed my hair before walking downstairs.   
“Mother I will be leaving now.”  
Mother looked up at me and nodded, “Very well. see you later, Rem.”  
I had put on my shoes and walked out the door, heading to school.   
I wonder.. was mother making us both lunch? Was that the reason Ren got mad? I sighed.   
“Ren.. I know you enjoy making lunch but maybe you should loosen up a little and let mother make us something to eat once in a while..”  
Finally reaching school, it was already time for class. I just went straight to my class, not being able to say goodbye to Ren.   
As class was in session, I had started to doze off into space. I never said I was the good twin. I have my moments were I do not want to be here. Just like every normal student does.   
Once the lunch bell had rung, I had went up to the roof for lunch. Today Ren was a little late. Due to not being able to make us lunch, she ended up buying us sandwiches from the cafeteria.  
Ren spoke up saying, “Sorry I couldn’t make lunch this morning.” I said.   
“It’s fine. At least we are having lunch together like usual.” I smiled.   
“Yeah you’re right.”   
Ren had looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting cloudy. Ren had sighed, “Just when the day was so nice out...”  
I had too noticed it was getting very cloudy as well. Maybe it was going to rain?  
Once we had both finished eating, we went inside for our afternoon classes. Hours and hours of class but when it was finally over, we were relieved to be able to go home.  
“Rem, let’s go.” Ren said.   
As we both walked home, we were having a conversation about 2Wink and how we enjoy their songs and how cool they are to us.  
Once we had reached the house, a note was left from mother saying, “I had went out to get groceries be back soon! -Love Mom”  
Ren had placed the note on the counter once we had walked inside. “Hey Rem, turn on the TV to see if 2Wink has any new songs coming out!”  
“Okay!” I shouted back. I wonder what stuff 2Wink has for us to see! New songs? New music videos? I could only could imagination! I love 2Wink..   
Once I turned on the TV, we both could not believe what we were seeing. “Breaking News! A woman who seems to be in there mid 40s has gotten into a car accident and died! Breaking News! ...”  
I couldn’t help but just stand there with the remote in hand before breaking into an emotional breakdown. Mother is dead! Mother is dead! This could only mean..  
I had turned to look at Ren who was just standing there as she dropped everything she had in her hand. I couldn’t help but just to be filled with sadness and pure rage.   
I walked up to her and yelled, “This is all your fault. I wish you were never born!” before storming upstairs into my room.   
I just slammed my door and went into bed. I cried and cried for hours. This is real.. This is not fake..   
This is all Ren’s fault.. She made this happen when she told mother to go die..

Years later, Ren and I had finally gotten ahold of ourselves and graduated middle school. Once we had finally gotten into the school of our dreams, we had formed a unit called “2Kiss.” Our goal is to become the next 2Wink. Even though we have our ups and downs, we get over it. Though.. I get mad at Ren very easily. Which makes Ren blame everything bad that happens on herself which makes me feel real guilty. She does it so much and it makes me regret the words I said a few years ago. I should’ve never said, “I wish you were never born,” to Ren..

  
_**~End of Rem’s POV** _


End file.
